Indestructibly Immortal, A Hidan Oneshot
by Okami-Raen
Summary: Ikari was the lead medic nin for the Akatsuki. After the loss of a good friend, she finds a friend in another; a lavender eyed, muscular, jashin-worshiping Hidan to be exact. But what happens when he doesn't return home? Oneshot. HidanXO.C


So...a Hidan Oneshot...

I couldn't help it!! I thought he was awesome! Hence this shot...

I wasn't satisfied with how he "died" cause i mean, he wasn't dead! Also, I was bored...

Anyway, it's not that great...but i had to do something!

Reviews are welcome; if i don't get more than one or two, I usually let it die after the 60 days are up...just to let you know...eheheh.

* * *

A lithe shape moved across the Nara clan's lands, carefully keeping her chakra to a minimum. It had been a week since she had left the Akatsuki head quarters in a rage, cursing how they so quickly dismissed members that failed and did not return.

She on the other hand would not neglect it. Especially since it was someone she cared about.

_Damn them!_ she thought, _Damn them all!_

First it was Sasori; he was defeated and quickly forgotten about by the Akatsuki, but not by Ikari. Ikari had mourned for her friend, remembering how even as cold as he seemed, he was really a nice guy, twisted, but nice. They both could share the same sadness, and they did, often hanging out together between missions, until the mission in which he did not return.

She locked herself in her room for that, and didn't come out until she had to beat the living hell out of Kakuzu for some comment he made on Sasori being foolish.

Afterwards she hunted through the headquarters for something to do to get her mind off her fallen friend. Surprisingly, talented medical ninja though she was, they didn't often need her.

Until Hidan lost his head.

He came back angrier than ever, especially at Kakuzu for sowing it back on haphazardly. It was the same day that he returned that he demanded her services, which at first she refused.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean no?" he said as he stood in her doorway, a hand on his neck.

"No, as in no I will not help you. Understand?" she snapped as she picked at her lunch. He made a sound, and she looked at him sharply.

"Did you say something?" she growled, to which he didn't answer, only stared at her. "That's what I thought." He suddenly came towards her,

"Why won't you help me? I mean, this hurts!" he gestured at the stitching that was coming undone. She sighed and put down her soba noodles,

"Well firstly, I do not like being demanded to heal. I am not your underling, and if you'd ask nicely, I would have agreed!" she said, her voice becoming louder. He raised an eye brow at her, "And secondly, you didn't even knock before you entered my room! Do you know how disrespectful that is-?!" She stood up and shoved him onto the couch, before she turned and stomped to the door. She shut it and began rummaging through her stuff.

"What are you doing?" he dared to ask. She glared at him as she pulled out what she was looking for,

"Just sit there." She commanded.

Over the next few minutes she tended to his wound, removing the stitches, and using her own special ones instead; before using her chakra to seal the wound. There was no mark left; it was as if the wound had never happened.

She arrived at his 'resting place', and carefully examined the area. There were no signs of traps or hidden ninja, so she walked straight towards the fresh dirt that covered the hole in which he lay buried. Kneeling down she put a hand on the soil,

"Hidan…" she muttered, "I'm coming…"

She began to dig.

* * *

"Hmm… you did a pretty damn good job." He said, rubbing his neck. Ikari nodded,

"Thanks. Is that all you needed done?" He nodded and put a hand through his hair to straighten it. Ikari couldn't help but think it must have been soft and smooth, and she quickly shook herself of any such thoughts. Hidan stared at her,

"So… what do I owe ya?" he asked, standing up. She shook her head,

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He raised his eye brow in question, to which she shrugged, "I kinda went off on you there, so call it even, ne?" Hidan sat back down,

"If you say so," he leaned back in the cushions, "It's alright. I know he was your friend and all…"

"Huh?" He sat upright,

"That Sasori guy, I saw the both of you together a lot." Ikari sat down on the couch as well, but a good distance away from the handsome lavender eyed man. She nodded,

"Yeah, he was my friend." Some of her buried emotions forced themselves upwards, and she turned away slightly as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she started and spun around, but Hidan's expression was gentle.

"You know," he said, "Not all of us are first rate freaks… It's okay to show a little emotion, I won't blame you for it." Ikari stared at him and then wiped at her eyes, only to find herself sobbing into her hands.

Suddenly she was pulled onto Hidan's lap, she looked up at him and he looked at her, partly surprised as well.

"What're you…" she said, sniffing slightly. He smiled nervously,

"It's just I don't like seeing you cry… I…" he looked away, a tinge on his cheeks. If Ikari wasn't upset, she would have laughed, but instead she sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his warm muscular chest. He was tense with surprise, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

Now and again he would talk, about his battles, about Jashin, or about how he hated the Akatsuki, and Ikari listened to it all, transfixed by the sound of his voice and how it vibrated in his chest. She felt half asleep, and she pulled herself more onto his lap, finding comfort in the battle hungry man.

During the next few days they became even more familiar with each other, and Ikari found she had a new friend, much different from Sasori, but not a replacement for him. She found that though Hidan's religion made him fight and kill and sacrifice, he was a very gentle and comforting person to be around. And when he was in a bad mood or frustrated with his money hungry partner, he could find that Ikari was there and able to cool his temper.

Things were blissful until he decided he wanted to finish the fight that he just recently come back from. Ikari didn't want him to leave, finding she was afraid he wouldn't come back just like Sasori. Hidan took her hands and promised it wouldn't be like that, and that she should have more faith in him and in Jashin, not to mention the fact that he was pretty much indestructibly immortal. Still she feared for him, and so she couldn't help a few tears. Luckily they were away from the rest of the Akatsuki, so no one saw how intimate and close they were.

Hidan knew he had to leave, so he suddenly on whim bent down and gave her a passionate kiss, before turning away and shouldering his death scythe. Ikari watched him go, praying to anything that he would return in one piece.

But he didn't come back.

That was why she took off on her own, angrier than when she had lost Sasori, because she knew Hidan was still alive. Trapped, probably not in the best condition, but alive nonetheless, and that was enough for her. So she set out to rescue him.

And here she was, digging as furtively as she could, afraid of how bad the carnage would be when she got to the bottom.

When she did get to the bottom, it didn't take her long to find him, or what was left.

"It's about time!" he snarled as he coughed soil out of his mouth, "Did you guys forget me or what?" Ikari felt a knot in her throat as she dusted the dirt off his face, he was only a head.

"Hidan…" she said fighting tears as she wiped the dirt from his eyes, "You didn't keep your promise." His lavender eyes locked on hers,

"Sorry…" She put her fingers beneath him and lifted, cradling what was left of him and putting her forehead against his.

"I'll fix you up…" she vowed, "It'll take a while, but I'll get you back to your old self in no time…" He chuckled,

"I think it's a bit impossible…" he admitted. Ikari smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Have a little faith in me," she said, before standing up. He closed his eyes and smiled,

"Tch. What would I do without you?" Ikari laughed, and started walking towards the Akatsuki compound,

"Probably get bored," she replied.


End file.
